busfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Queen prom by Ebby Gray age twenty-one/@comment-108.220.196.39-20190512135253
Purple basketball transform woman age twenty-one: ohh Ebby�� Ebby Gray age twenty-one: ummm hi purple basketball�� Purple basketball transform woman age twenty-one: �� We're too age twenty-one years old, not age Twenty-two yet!?�� Ebby Gray age twenty-one: mean ether?�� Purple basketball transform woman age twenty-one: come on Ebby Gray age twenty-one?�� Ebby Gray age twenty-one: Yes friend?�� Purple basketball transform woman age twenty-one: *takes Ebby's shirt and bra off* Oh yeah Ebby's Sexy�������� Ebby Gray age twenty-one: *blushes smile at purple basketball transform woman age twenty-one* ������ Purple basketball transform woman age twenty-one: don't mind it I do?�� *Rubs Ebby's boobs* Ebby Gray age twenty-one: Ahh������ Yessss Yessss... Purple basketball transform woman age twenty-one: �� Hahaha?�� *Rubs Ebby's boobs fasts* you need this? Ebby Gray age twenty-one: Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh! okay, Oh oh oh! Purple basketball transform woman age twenty-one: oh Ebby stop?�� I got this, you'll heard me? *Rubs Ebby's boobs harder* Ebby Gray age twenty-one: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!?�� okay that's enough? Purple basketball transform woman age twenty-one: you're wrong, friend�� *slap Ebby's face* Be quiet. I'm just kidding?�� Ebby Gray age twenty-one: what are you saying?�� Purple basketball transform woman age twenty-one: because not all system entertainment .com, not looking at us?�� Ebby Gray age twenty-one: fine!�� I'll leave me alone, and can I my shirt back please? Purple basketball transform woman age twenty-one: alright just take it? *gives Ebby's shirt and put her on* you're happy now?�� Ebby Gray age twenty-one: Yes, but thank you. do not touch porn hub not for us! do not touch sexy naked with me, do not kisses with me, do not seem all system entertainment .com, do not to see in you and me alone, do not to watch citrus not for my and not yours! and do not look at my school for people not hitting, now stay out of this!?�� Purple basketball transform woman age twenty-one: Aww But Ebby...�� Ebby Gray age twenty-one: no buts. I'll handle this do you want understand?�� Purple basketball transform woman age twenty-one: I guess so my twin friend?�� Ebby Gray age twenty-one: Goodbye. Purple basketball?�� *going to John's house in my room, no more purple basketball transform woman age twenty-one* Purple basketball transform woman age twenty-one: Oooooooooooooooohhhhhh...�� what am I going to do, no more Ebby's Sexy. No more watching not mine in Ebby's citrus! No more see porn hub still not my shows even not Ebby's? No more Ebby's school look at for people? No more seem all system entertainment.com, No more Ebby's not touch sexy naked alone again!�� That's it, I'm staying with alone Ngh? I'm sorry. Ebby was right, I'm not going alone again. I just can't do it, goodbye?�� *grab my suitcase and ran away from the moon* Purple basketball transform woman age twenty-one: no I'm just can't go Ebby's John's house in her room? so this time. I'll never forget me alone?�� right. she doesn't hug me anymore?������ Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!�� (To be continued...?)